Cut Down the Middle
Story Yami wakes up, in the ruins of a damaged building. Black Dragon, Jesse and Dragan sit around him, as Yami groggily sits up. Yami: Okay. Didn’t appreciate being shocked like that. Dragan: Apologies. But it was necessary to get them off of you. Jesse: This city’s radiating with the Light of Destruction! It’s like there’s a herd of them! Yami: Yeah. Luna is controlling the majority of the citizens. I’m guessing that’s how you knew to come. Dragan: Sartorius predicted that we would find Broder here. I came to bring him to justice. Jesse: I tagged along by Halldor’s request. However, we weren’t even halfway here when I sensed the Light. Black Dragon: Blah, blah, light stuff! How are we going to stop these guys?! Yami: We need to take out both Luna and Leo. If we miss one, then the other will take control. Dragan: Then, as soon as he gets back, we’ll go. Yami: He? White Dragon: He means me. White Dragon flies in, tossing Broder to Dragan’s feet. Broder has bandages wrapped around his shoulder, as he strains to get onto his knees. Broder: Dragan. You just couldn’t leave things be. Dragan: I will not ask why you came back to this city, as it is obvious that you didn’t succeed. Broder: As cocky as ever. (He turns to Yami.) Love the skirt. Yami: It’s part of an Ancient Egyptian attire. I haven’t had time to change yet. Broder: Doesn’t matter. You should have some form of helmet or something. Yubel is controlling those without them. I was only spared due to my Rune Eye. Yami: If she was going to take control of my mind, I think she’d of done it by now, considering that she’s got a web over the city. White Dragon: We should just kill this one. He can’t be trusted. Dragan: You will keep your hands off him! Once this is all over, he shall face trial at Asgard! White Dragon: Do you really think that I care about your Asgard? I’m just telling you as it is. We let him up, he will betray us. Black Dragon: I agree. He betrayed us to Zorc before for power! Jesse: He can’t be controlled by Luna, making an invaluable ally. Yami: I agree. Broder, don’t you want revenge on Yubel? Broder: Yubel? Yami: The spirit controlling Luna. Broder: Ah. That explains so much. You give me the chance to freeze that spirit, I’ll give you a hand. Yami: Good. This isn’t enough, though. We’ll need more forces. Fortunately, I know of at least a few that won’t be controlled. The Enforcers. Jesse: Jack’s team? Yami: Jack, Jim and Hassleberry are all resistant to mind control. If we are to win, we’ll need their support. Broder: We should most likely split up. Black Dragon: Are you crazy?! We barely stand a chance against them singlehandedly! Dragan: But if we go all together, we become a target. Splitting up is the most logical option. I shall take Broder, Yami: No, I’ll watch him. You won’t cause any trouble, will you? Broder: (Grinning) Of course not. End Scene Dragan and Jesse fly low over the city, keeping out of sight. They land on a rooftop, surveying the distance. Dragan: So, we are to infiltrate the robots. Seems silly, as Yami said my lightning attacks will be worthless against their insolation. Jesse: Perhaps we don’t need to be able to do that. Your strength and hammer should be enough to push us through. And if needed, I can cover you. Dragan: Yes, very reassuring. A growl occurs, as Dragan and Jesse look behind them. A large robotic dragon head, resembling worn out copper with its brownish tint and large horns, roars at them. Cyberdark Dragon spirals up above them, its body being like a snake’s, with large blades for wings. Blue gems litter along its body. Jesse: Uh, did I say cover your back? Dragan: Relax. This beast will fall to Mjølnir! Dragan charges and strikes Cyberdark Dragon’s head with Mjølnir. Cyberdark Dragon doesn’t budge, as it opens its mouth, blue energy forming. Cyberdark Dragon fires its dark strident blast, desolating the building. Dragan and Jesse are shot to the ground, crashing and cratering it. The two get up, as Cyberdark spirals down towards them. Dragan: Jesse! Blast it out of the sky! Jesse: No problem! Jesse’s arms charge ultraviolet energy, when a train whistle sounds. He looks forward, as a robot train barrels towards him, ramming Jesse and sweeping him away. Dragan gives an exasperated sigh, as he spins Mjølnir like a staff. Dragan: Fine. I am Dragan, warrior of Asgard! I will not be bested by a robot like yourself! Dragan flies at Cyberdark Dragon, its mouth wide open. Dragan swings Mjølnir to strike inside its mouth, as Cyberdark Dragon closes it, dark energy streaming out of the gaps in-between its teeth. Lightning surges through those gaps as well, as Cyberdark Dragon opens its jaws, allowing Dragan to fall out. Dragan crashes to the ground again, groaning as he tries to stand back up. Jesse punches at Steamroid, which charges at him head-on. The two stalemate, the force of the collision releasing a shockwave. Jesse’s arm begins cracking from the force, as he rolls to the side, allowing Steamroid to charge forward, crashing through a building. Jesse groans, holding his arm. Jesse: What in tarnation is that thing? It’s a vehicle, so it’s probably one of Syrus’ robots. While that dragon, is Zane’s. The train whistle blows, as Jesse turns, seeing Steamroid charging back. Jesse groans, as he jumps and flips, landing on Steamroid’s back. He punches into the steam chimney, which blows a powerful stream of steam, pushing Jesse’s arm back out. It crashes through a building, the collision blasting Jesse off to the side. Jesse fires an ultraviolet ray, it reflecting off Steamroid’s chrome body. Jesse: Nothing. Dragan! Let’s switch targets! Jesse runs back outside into the streets, where Dragan skids through the gravel to Jesse’s feet, Cyberdark Dragon gliding towards him. Steamroid comes charging at them from behind, the two being trapped between the two. Dragan: I have an alternative idea. Jesse: You know, I was thinking the same thing. Jesse and Dragan leap to alternate sides, as Steamroid and Cyberdark Dragon run into each other. The collision repels the two to the sides, Cyberdark Dragon going at Jesse, and Steamroid at Dragan. Dragan: They were supposed to destroy each other. But this will work just as well! Dragan swings Mjølnir, striking Steamroid to the side. Its body is dented, but left overall unharmed. Jesse flies away from Cyberdark Dragon, it pursuing and firing a dark strident blast. Jesse turns and crosses his arms, taking and absorbing the attack. However, the energy is too much, causing him to drop like a rock, the energy seeping out of him as he crashes. Dragan: If we can’t even handle these two robots, then we’ll be no match for Leo’s elite forces. Perhaps splitting was a bad idea. Leon: Hey! Get them together! Dragan looks up, seeing Leon flying overhead, lights flickering on and off as he passes. Dragan nods in understanding, as he releases lightning from Mjølnir, hitting both Cyberdark Dragon and Steamroid. They are unharmed, but they both charge him, as Leon flies overhead, stomping the air. A ring of electromagnetic energy blankets the area, the pulse damaging and shorting the robots out, them dropping to the ground. Jesse and Dragan gather around Leon, who smiles. Leon: Whew! I’m glad that worked! It’d be a shame if others fighting the Supreme King were defeated as well. Jesse: I recognize you. You’re a member of the Arcadia Movement. Leon: Yeah. But, my lack of control over my powers inadvertently allowed me to resist Luna’s powers. She seems to be having everyone follow her for some reason. I’m with a few others who are resisting her, Mr. Pegasus, The Enforcers, Dragan: You are with Jack Atlas? Leon: Oh, yeah! He’s leading a resistance! I can take you to his hideout! Jesse: Then, let’s go! End Scene White Dragon and Black Dragon fly through the air, Axel airborne after them. Axel throws a fireball at them, which Black Dragon blocks with an Inferno Fire Blast, causing an explosion. White Dragon: Figures he’s good at flying. A green laser shoots past them, causing White Dragon and Black Dragon to separate. Weevil is on the ground, commanding Hercules Beetle, it eating debris. Weevil summons Great Moth and Basic Insect, as Great Moth flies at White Dragon, releasing its freeze breath. White Dragon barrel rolls to dodge, firing a white lightning blast. Basic Insect hops into the air, shooting at Black Dragon like a rocket. Black Dragon: Ha! Easy peasy! White Dragon: Wait, pay attention! Black Dragon flies upwards, flying over Basic Insect. A fireball hits Black Dragon from behind, igniting his cape. Black Dragon loses control of his flight path, as he begins to drop. Hercules Beetle shoots another laser, blasting Black Dragon from the sky. White Dragon: Mokuba! I knew this was a bad idea! Black Dragon hits the ground, but gets back up easily. Black Dragon: Hey! What ever happened to using my codename? You welded this armor to be extremely durable against all sorts of attacks, including my own explosions! White Dragon: (Smirks) Just don’t get in over your head. Black Dragon: Relax! When would that, agh! Rex stampedes towards him, as Black Dragon uses thruster boots, propelling his run to get out of the way. Rex crashes into a parked car, as Black Dragon fires an Inferno Fire Blast, it exploding as Rex uses his arm to block it. Rex shakes the blow off, as he charges Black Dragon again. Black Dragon: You don’t learn, do you?! You can’t hit me! Black Dragon uses his thrusters, shooting to the side. His leg is jerked back, as he’s retracted back and falls on his butt. His foot is trapped in green plasma, as a member of Ball Weevil’s species scurries off. Weevil: Hee-hee-hee-hee! Strength means nothing when compared to the proportional strength of insects! You just fell victim to Leghul! Black Dragon tries to activate the thruster of the trapped boot, the flames doused by the plasma. Black Dragon tries to pull his leg free, as Rex comes charging at him. Black Dragon: Agh! Black Dragon holds his arms up, flinching. Nothing happens, as he peaks, seeing that a large, ogre like robot with clawed fingers, toes, spikes coming out of its back, and a yellow horn coming out of its head catching Rex, holding him back. Black Dragon: What is that?! White Dragon: The Cyber Ogre! But, that means, Shepard: (Through speaker on Cyber Ogre) That’s right, it’s me! I’m surprised to see you back here, Seto. White Dragon: Don’t call me that! White Dragon fires a white lightning blast at Cyber Ogre, it taking no damage. Cyber Ogre then lifts Rex off the ground, him flailing from the unexpected turn. Rex: Whoa, what? Cyber Ogre throws Rex at Weevil, who gasps in fear at the approaching body. Hercules Beetle tries to catch Rex, but it and Weevil are crushed under him. Shepard: (On speaker) Oh, right. You prefer the name “White Dragon.” So this is what you decided to do after dropping out of Cyber Tech. White Dragon: I did good for myself. Axel grabs onto White Dragon from behind, causing him to drop from the added weight. Axel releases fire from his body, but White Dragon is protected from the flames thanks to his cloak. Axel: You forget you’re in a battle? Such arrogance on a battlefield will get you killed! White Dragon: Not by you. White Dragon grabs Axel with his left hand, electrocuting him with a White Lightning attack. Axel lets go and drops, barely catching himself with his flames before spurting out and clipping a fire hydrant, breaking it. Water gushes out like a geyser, extinguishing his flames. Rex, Weevil and Hercules Beetle are doused as well, as White Dragon shoots white lightning to electrocute them all, knocking them out. Big Chill, Basic Insect and Leghul drop, out cold with Weevil. Cyber Ogre turns to White Dragon and Black Dragon, the two pointing their weapons at it. Shepard: (On speaker) Now, now, White Dragon. I know that we’ve had disagreements in the past, but you have to agree that this can’t go on. This pointless war, it must be stopped. Leo must be stopped. Black Dragon: You’re resisting Leo? Shepard: (On speaker) I was against this from the beginning, but he’s, well, he’s possessed somehow. You have to help me. White Dragon: We don’t have to do anything. Black Dragon: But White Dragon! If he could help us, we can get even more forces on our side! He obviously has a helmet, so he can’t be controlled by Luna! White Dragon: But you said that the Cyber geeks had darkened visors that they could be controlled by. There’s no guarantee that we’ll be safe. Black Dragon: I think we should take the chance. Right now, we barely stand a chance against any of them! White Dragon: (Scowls) Fine. We’ll follow you, Shepard. Shepard: (On speaker) Good. We haven’t got a moment to lose! Cyber Ogre walks off, leading the way. White Dragon and Black Dragon follow after it, White Dragon on edge. End Scene Yami and Broder stand in Domino Square, surrounded by XYZ Dragon Cannons. Yami draws two cards, smirking at the cards. Yami: It’ll take a little work to make this combo work. But I think we can do it. Broder: Are you trying to make me regret helping you? Yami: Make me a smokescreen. I fuse Shocksquatch and Malem! To create! Broder breathes his freeze breath at the ground, it condensing into a mist. The XYZ Dragon Cannons fire laser streams into the mist, creating an explosion. A figure leaps out of it, and comes crashing down. He has Malem’s body shape, with his upper body covered in the stone armor, it colored yellow with purple runes going down it. His arms are covered in the stone armor, as his fingers are jagged stone. He has Shocksquatch’s mouth and jaw, with Malem’s upper head resembling a helmet. His mid drift is covered in yellow fur, as his legs are slightly armored in stone, with Shocksquatch’s feet. Shock’Em: Shock’Em! Broder phases out of the ground, dusting his shoulder off. Broder: Haven’t you forgotten that these things are insulated to electric attacks? Shock’Em: I’ve got that covered. Zaguruzemu! Shock’Em forms a sphere of light in his hands, throwing it at an XYZ Dragon Cannon. It is covered in a light covering, which sparks with static electricity. The XYZ Dragon Cannons open fire, as Shock’Em leaps into the air, taking several of them. Shock’Em punches through the X-Head Cannon part of an XYZ Dragon Cannon, leaving it to be YZ-Dragon Tank. Shock’Em lands on another XYZ Dragon Cannon, crushing it. Shock’Em: Ganzu Zaguruzemu! Shock’Em raises his arms over his head, it sparking with static electricity. He forms several Zaguruzemu orbs, firing them all off, hitting the XYZ Dragon Cannons. They fire their laser streams at Shock’Em, all of them colliding and exploding on his body. The smoke clears, as Shock’Em shakes his body, shaking the attack off. Shock’Em: This thing is actually pretty strong! Now, for the finishing set up! Maazu Jikerudon! Shock’Em holds his arms over his head, forming a large sphere of lightning, with a lightning core and lightning extending out like nerve fibers to the outer rims. The XYZ Dragon Cannons are attracted to the Maazu Jikerudon, as they strain to resist. They all shoot off the ground and soar at the attack, being sucked in. The Zaguruzemu build up reacts with the lightning of Maazu Jikerudon, causing a chain reaction of explosions, the robot force being desolated. All the robots are destroyed, as Shock’Em drops to his knees, hand over his heart. Shock’Em: (Panting) Holding the spell, takes up a lot of stamina. Have to be careful with that. Broder! Come on out! They’re defeated! Shock’Em looks around, Broder nowhere in sight. Shock’Em: Typical. Maybe White Dragon was right. Either way, I hope that he just runs off. Shock’Em reverts, as crystals burst through the ground, coming straight at him. Yami jumps to the side, spotting Bastian at the source of the crystals. Yami: Oh, come on! Can’t you give me at least two seconds to recuperate?! Yami activates the Dueltrix, when he’s hit by a stream of water, gurgling as he’s washed back. Mako stands to the side, as Tania leaps over him, stomping the ground by Yami, it shooting him up like a teeter-totter. He tries to draw two cards, when Mai flies by, extending an energy whip, wrapping around Yami’s right arm. She tugs on the whip, jerking Yami’s shoulder. Mai flies off, taking Yami off with him. Yami: Ack! This, is becoming a long day. Yami inverts his left arm in, pressing the Dueltrix head down with his body. Yami transforms into Toemech, his limb freed from the whip, but he drops like a rock, crashing into the ground. Toemech looks up at a diagonal, groaning. Toemech: Well, it could’ve been worse. Bastian, Mako, Tania and Mai approach him from the front, as Toemech sighs with relief. Toemech: Ah, at least this will be good. Toemech lifts his head up, as his helmet hisses, it opening. Screams and wails come out of the helmet, as the four attackers all turn white from fear. They all run off, as Toemech lets his head drop, relaxing. Toemech: Alright. What’s next? Robots, Police? New Arcadia members? Strings sticks his face right in front of Toemech’s, causing Toemech to let out a stifle scream. Strings tilts his head at a 90 degree angle, like an owl, startling Toemech. Toemech: A mime? Toemech reverts, as Broder catches Yami in a nelson arm lock, as he releases his freeze breath. Yami’s body is partially frozen, his arms extended out to the side. Yami: (Straining) Broder? Broder: White Dragon was right. I took up a better offer. Isn’t that right, Strings? Broder floats away from Yami, as Strings lifts his leg and kicks Yami in the chest, shattering the ice. Yami falls towards the ground, as he stops, suspended in midair. Yami looks around, then at Strings, seeing his arm crooked in the air, fingers in a flexed position, as if tugging on strings. Yami: Strings? You, you’re… Strings tugs his arm back, Yami flying straight at Strings’ face. Strings does a roundhouse kick, nailing Yami in the head, the world going black. Yami's Legion * Yami * Black Dragon * Dragan * Jesse * White Dragon * Broder (betrays at end) Supreme King's Army * Cyberdark Dragon (Zane's) * Steamroid (Syrus') * XYZ Dragon Cannons Yubel's Alliance * Axel * Weevil Underwood ** Hercules Beetle ** Great Moth ** Basic Insect ** Leghul * Rex Raptor * Bastion * Maki * Tania * Mai * Strings Others * Leon * Chancellor Shepard (voice only) ** Cyber Ogre Aliens Used * Shock'Em (first appearance) * Toemech Trivia * Shock'Em is the first new alien of Season 4. * The enemies continue to be too strong for the heroes to handle alone, requiring outside assistance. * This is the first episode to show the members of the Supreme King's Army to have their own personalized robots fighting in the mix. * Yami makes a connection with Strings. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Supreme King War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc